Una luz entre la oscuridad
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: El tormento por saber quien es y lo que quiere le hacen revivir momentos tristes y fatídicos de su infancia


-diálogos-

-pensamientos-

Gracias por pasar a leer, es dedicado a todas las lind s fans del GaaIno que lo disfruten

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una luz entre la oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de varios años sin dormir por miedo a que el Shukaku despertara y causara estragos, no solo en la aldea sino también en su vida. Aún mantenía el hábito de desvelarse, apenas se acostumbraba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la relajación y sueño.

Esa noche parecía como cualquier otra, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando la iluminación de las ahora desiertas calles de Suna, suspiro cansinamente mientras bebía un poco de vino, cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa y s dejó llevar por la calma y silencio de la madrugada. Permaneció varios minutos hasta que un ruido lo alerto, busco en todas las direcciones sin tener pista de donde se había provocado espero varios minutos hasta que vislumbro un pequeño atemorizado. Con la mirada siguió su camino notando que miraba en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda agudizo su visión e hizo una invocación de su tercer ojo para obtener un mejor panorama sobre lo que acontecía.

No pudo reconocer nada, la oscuridad del callejón impedía obtener información de lo sucedido y del pequeño. Espero varios minutos sin moverse de su lugar cuando un estruendoso ruido hizo que saliera en una nube de polvo hasta el lugar. Se acercó cautelosamente al niño que ahora estaba tirado, cuidadosamente poso una mano sobre su hombro y enseguida retrocedió al mirarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron al inspeccionar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos tenían sangre, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su cabello rojizo desaliñado y lo que más le causo temor es que no tenía rostro. Parecía una masa que se movía tratando de hacer alguna gesticulación, unos botes de basura cayeron detrás de él y al prestarle atención nuevamente al menor este había desaparecido.

Miro en todas direcciones y noto que las luces estaban apagadas, enterrando en una oscuridad la aldea, camino sigilosamente por las calles buscando al infante, tras varias horas de su búsqueda no obtuvo resultado.

-¡Ahí!- se tapó los oídos ante tal sonido era tan agudo que taladraba los tímpanos haciéndolo ensordecer. Corrió hacia la dirección y al llegar al lugar miro una habitación llena de sangre en las paredes, los muebles, fotografías, muebles. Inspecciono cada sitio de la residencia notando que no había nadie. De reojo miro un haz de luz giro en su dirección para alcanzarla y encontró nuevamente al niño sin rostro, se detuvo en seco cuando noto que estaba a una corta distancia

-¡Ahhhh!- a pesar de que no tenía boca el ruido provocaba que se llenara toda la habitación, Gaara se arrodillo y tapo fuertemente sus oídos era un sonido insoportable. Apretó los ojos y cuando la calma había vuelto el niño había desparecido.

Retrocedió hasta chocar contra algo, giro lentamente, era un niño de entre 12 y 14 años calculo el, vislumbro que tenía las mismas características del niño solo que mayor altura, desvió el contacto visual que mantenía para mirar sus manos que sentía que eran fuertemente apretadas, la levanto y miro un hilo dorado que aumentaba el agarre cada que el cerraba la mano, alzo la mirada y estaba nuevamente solo y sin el hilo en la mano.

Pensó por unos momentos la situación y tomo la opción más razonable, volver a la mansión. Atribuyo lo acontecido a la fatiga. Al salir se encontró en medio de un campo de batalla de frente había tres shinobis empuñando cada uno un kunai, momentáneamente lo lanzaron y se dirigían de lleno al pelirrojo, trato de levantar una barrera de arena frente a él pero esta no respondía, inútilmente trato de mover los pies pero estos estaban pegados al piso al mirar la corta distancia de las armas cubrió su rostro con el brazo esperando el impacto, después de unos segundos miro confundido el panorama, los kunai estaban detrás clavados en el piso.

Al poder mover sus pies camino entre el campo de batalla notando que ninguno se percataba de su presencia. Nuevamente kunai se dirigían a él se sorprendió al no defenderse, solo se mantuvo estático mientras estos lo atravesaban y nuevamente caían en el piso, hizo una inspección de su cuerpo… no tenían ninguna herida.

- _Pero ¿Qué mierda?-_ trato de formular una oración pero de sus labios no salía sonido

-Ahora sabes que se siente- una voz detrás suyo hizo que girara sobre su eje

-¿Quién eres?- miro al joven sin rostro

-Dímelo tu- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

 _¿Cómo….?-_

¿Cómo puedo hablar?- interrumpió las palabras del chico –Yo puedo hablar pero hay personas que no me quieren escuchar ni mirar

-…-

-Veo que lo he dejado sin palabras Kazekage- en un momento se encontró muy cerca de su rostro sorprendiendo a Gaara por la rapidez

-¿Qué quieres?- inútilmente trato de alejarse

-Tu dímelo- lo empujo haciendo que atravesara a un shinobi

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- miro el lugar donde aterrizo, una pila de cadáveres. Alzo sus manos para evitar tocarlos y miro el hilo que se enrollaba no solo en sus manos comenzaba a recorrer sus brazos. Alzo la vista y se encontraba nuevamente en la oscuridad

-¡Ahhhh!- no intento bloquear el sonido, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar frente a un demonio

-Shukaku- susurro al reconocer la figura frente a el

La bestia incremento su tamaño y perseguía al pequeño quien se tropezaba constantemente. Al no poder manipular la arena trato de alcanzarlo pero el hilo dorado ahora recorría su cuerpo impidiendo moverse. Miro horrorizado la escena el Shukaku tomo al pequeño entre sus garras, se rio fuertemente y de una mordida le arranco la cabeza. Abrió los ojos mientras la sangre brotaba como una fuente de la tráquea y miro como el cuerpo se desplomaba. Su respiración se agito, las manos comenzaban a temblarle y su boca se había secado.

Una luz lo segó provocando que cerrara los ojos volviéndolo a hundir en la oscuridad. Cayó de rodillas al recordar la escena, miro sus manos ahora manchadas de sangre.

-¿Quién eres?- el joven se encontraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué quieres?-

-Tu dímelo- se levantó encarando aquel chico sin rostro

-jajajajajajaja tonto- un pitido lo hizo pestañear y nuevamente estaba solo.

En sus pies comenzaba a brotar un rio de sangre llegando a una pila de cadáveres, al mirarlos bien noto que estaba el niño que el Shukaku había matado. Trato de avanzar y nuevamente una estela de luz se hacía presente entre el rojo

-¿Quién eres, que quieres?- el joven tomo el cuerpo inerte y sin cabeza del niño

-¡Soy Sabaku No Gaara y quiero conocer el amor!- toda la situación lo sacaba de sus casillas, la muerte y violencia le hacía recordar su infancia

-bien- el joven comenzó a derretirse dentro del rio de sangre

-Espera- trato de caminar pero todo su cuerpo era cubierto por el hilo dorado

Se levantó de golpe, humedeció sus labios con su lengua y miro que estaba en su habitación. No recordaba el momento en que se había acostado, paso su mano por su rostro y despeino su cabello. Se retiró las sabanas de encima y trato de levantarse pero su mano era sujetada firmemente.

Retiro el resto de las sabanas para ver la causa y pudo notar el pálido de la piel de una esbelta mujer desnuda, inspecciono cada rasgo hasta llegar a su cabello. Con su mano libre tomo un mechón y sonrió al recordar los hilos que impedían moverse, esa sensación era igual.

-¿Qué sucede?- la chica se había despertado

-Nada- se acomodó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos y cubriéndola con las sabanas –Eres mi luz en la oscuridad.

Tantas incógnitas se había formado estando dentro de su soledad, queriendo saber quién era y que era lo que realmente quería. Ese sueño le había recordado su objetivo en la vida, el motivo que lo mantenía vivo y ahora podía decir que lo había conseguido. Encontró el amor en alguien que entro a su vida inesperadamente, que le frenaba de enfrentarse al sufrimiento, miedo y rencor solo, ya que su hilo dorado se había convertido en una luz que iluminaba su oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado review en fics GaaIno que he publicado sxem-yui28, alessandra98 y a los que no tienen cuenta, me gustaría que colocaran nombre para poder agradécerles. De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlas y tengan por seguro que no dejare de escribir sobre esta linda pareja.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
